


I Totally Blame You For This

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets sick after running around in the pouring rain and totally blames Derek for it. Derek comes to comfort and take care of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Totally Blame You For This

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was sick all last week and when I'm sick, I write fluffy fics to make me feel better.
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> A/N: This is un-beta'd so all mistakes belong to me.

Stiles felt like he’d been hit with a truck fifty times over. He lay curled up on his bed under every blanket he could find in the house and yet, he still couldn’t get warm. He hated getting sick. He hated it with a fiery passion. He was so blaming Scott and Derek for his current ailments. Stiles should know by now not to go out gallivanting with the wolves in the middle of December, in the middle of the night while pouring down the rain for hours on end.

His head hurt, he was all stuffed up, his throat screamed in pain when he swallowed, his body was sore and achy, he was freezing and hot at the same time. His dad made sure to leave a bunch of fluids on his bedside table before leaving for work. Stiles was so thankful for that because he could barely make it to the bathroom let alone go all the way downstairs to the kitchen.

Stiles had managed to roll over toward the bedside table when he heard his window open. He groaned in both frustration and pain. He didn’t want to see anybody, especially when he looked like death warmed over. He couldn’t tell, but he was pretty sure that he smelled. Stiles groaned again and pulled the covers over his head. He felt the bed dip beside him and the covers were pulled down. Stiles groaned when he saw Derek sitting next to him.

“Go ‘way. You did this to me.” He turned his head and practically coughed up a lung into his pillow.

Derek chuckled at Stiles’ antics and brushed his fingers through Stiles’ sweat soaked hair. “You didn’t have to come with us. Scott would’ve understood. And it was stupid of you to come out in the pouring rain.”

Stiles turned away from his pillow and glared at Derek. “Go fuck yourself.” Was what he meant to say, but it was definitely not how it sounded. Stiles couldn’t even hit Derek for laughing at him. So he groaned instead and pulled the covers back over his shivering body.

Derek continued to card his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Do you need anything?”

Even though he was angry with Derek, Stiles still accepted the soothing touches. “For this stupid plague to go away.”

Derek chuckled and shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You do not have a plague, it’s just a cold.” He leaned down and placed a kiss to Stiles’ burning forehead and frowned. “You’re burning up. When was the last time you took your temperature?”

“This is not a cold Derek. I feel like I’m dying!” Stiles whined and then pouted when Derek stopped kissing him. It took him a minute to register Derek’s question. “Wha? I don’t know. Been sleeping a lot. Sleep is good. Let’s the body fight off all the nasty stuff attacking my insides.”

Derek sighed and stood, shushing Stiles before leaving to find a thermometer. He returned quickly to Stiles’ side and coaxed Stiles into opening his mouth and placed the digital thermometer underneath Stiles’ tongue.

Stiles whined. He hated this part of being sick. He could never breathe with the thermometer in his mouth. It felt like an eternity before the thermometer finally beeped. Stiles pulled the covers more tightly around him, trying to keep out the cold.

Derek frowned down at the digital readout. He wasn’t happy with what he saw. “Have you taken anything? Your temperature is way too high for my liking.”

Stiles frowned. “I don’t think so. And I’m freezing. Can’t get warm.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go draw you a bath because you stink. And it’ll help you feel better.” Derek said.

Stiles yawned and snuggled down into his bed. “M’kay.”

Derek left Stiles to his nap as he went to the bathroom to draw Stiles a warm bath. Once that was done, he went to the hall closet to find towels and clean sheets for Stiles’ bed. He went back to Stiles’ room to collect the patient. He pulled back the covers only to get a very distressed Stiles in return.

Stiles shivered and flailed, trying to get that warmth back only to have big hands stop him. “Nooo! So cold!” His protests were cut off as he was lifted from his bed into strong, warm arms. He curled more into that warmth and settled down, closing his eyes in contentment.

Derek carried Stiles to the bathroom and helped him out of his sweaty clothes and into the warm water. He gently washed Stiles’ sweaty, clammy skin and noticed the tremors slowly die down.

Stiles sighed in contentment as the warm water helped to warm him up. He sunk lower into the water, head resting on the back of the tub. Stiles closed his eyes and let Derek take care of him. It felt nice, having someone take care of him for once. Stiles could definitely get used to this.

After Derek finished washing Stiles, he looked down at the relaxed look on Stiles’ face and he really didn’t want to disturb the teen. “Stiles, hey can you open your eyes for just a minute for me?”

He waited until he saw those big brown eyes open and focus on him before speaking again. “Do you think you can stay here for a few minutes while I go clean up?”

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes again. “Yeah, yep, yes. I’ll be okay, jus’ gonna take a nap.” He snuggled down into the still warm water as comfortably as he could and fell asleep.

Derek shook his head at Stiles’ uncanny ability to fall asleep anywhere and in the weirdest of positions. He quickly went to Stiles’ room and changed the ripe smelling sheets and put on fresh ones. Derek pulled out his phone and called Scott, telling him to bring any medicines that Stiles would need as he gathered up clean clothes.

Derek went back to the bathroom and laid out the clothes across the counter. He threw the towel over his shoulder and walked over to the tub and pulled the plug, draining the water. He helped Stiles out of the tub, letting the teen lean against him as he dried him off and helped Stiles get dressed.

Stiles really didn’t want to leave the warmth of the bathroom, but he did feel a little bit better now that he was clean. He buried himself into Derek’s warmth again as they made the trek back to his room. When they reached his bed, Stiles fell down on the mattress face first, shivering at the cold sheets. He immediately pulled the covers over him up to his chin and curled up on his side.

He opened still sleepy eyes and looked at Derek who sat back down beside him. He sighed as he felt Derek’s warmth permeate his blankets and settle over him. He blinked heavily and noticed that Derek had a bottle of medicine in his hands and Stiles wondered where it came from. Stiles didn’t remember seeing it on his bedside table before.

Derek read the instructions on the bottle carefully and measured out the right amount. He turned to Stiles and helped the teen to sit up and drink it. He handed Stiles a bottle of water to wash out the nasty taste.

Stiles took the bottle gratefully and took small sips before handing back the bottle and burrowing back under his cocoon of blankets. “That was really gross. Here’s an idea; how bout they make the medicine actually taste like what it advertises. Maybe more people will actually take the medicine.” He grumbled as he got comfortable.

Derek chuckled at Stiles. He barely understood the rant Stiles was on, but got the gist of it. He began to card his fingers back through Stiles’ now clean hair. Derek sat there and watched Stiles snuffle and nuzzle into the pillow, basically acting very adorable.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked back at Derek. “If you’re gonna stare at me like a creeper, the least you could do is wrap your furnace like body around me and cuddle the hell out of me.”

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes before toeing out of his shoes and crawled under the blankets and pulled Stiles into his chest and rubbed his hand up and down Stiles’ back, sighing in contentment.

Stiles wrapped himself like an octopus around Derek’s unfairly hot body, siphoning all that warmth into his own freezing body. Once he finally got settled, Stiles could feel the pull of the medicine lulling him into a deep sleep. “D’r’k? Stay?” he managed to get out before he was out like a light.

Derek held Stiles close, nuzzling into his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” He relaxed down into the mattress and listened to Stiles’ awkward breathing and steady heartbeat as he slept soundly.


End file.
